powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antonio Garcia
Gold Samurai Ranger Are you sure that the gold ranger will appear in episode 15 or 17. Shogun Mode Just thought of this, but how exactly is Antonio supposed to activate Shogun Mode? As photos show, the Shogun buckle only shows up in Super Mega Mode and Mega Shark Mode. Since Antonio can't activate either, lacking a Spin Sword, and Mega Mode doesn't have the buckle, wouldn't it be reasonable to assume that he doesn't have Shogun Mode, and the Gold Shogun Mode toy is essentially an "artist's depiction" of what it would look like if he had it? Tobalth 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know any of this yet. However, Antonio DOES pull a Mega Blade out of thin air, so it could be that. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 02:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC)'' ::I suppose you're right. It's just something I noticed while surfing the wiki. I figured I should point it out. There are a lot of ways he could conceivably activate it. I just noticed that the way we're told it's activated wouldn't work for him. Tobalth 02:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to point out that since we now have a suit pic of Super Mega Mode gold, the chance of Shogun just shot way up. As a matter of fact, the Gold Shogun toy should be out at any time now. If there's a suit pic on there too, then Shogun Gold WILL happen. Just like the Mega Modes and Shogun Mode Red did. Aquaslash 05:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't get your hopes up. Genta only went Hyper (Shark Attack in Samurai) in the special DVD, and he only went Super in Goseiger vs Shinkenger, therefore the footage for it is virtually non-existant, save for those 2 very, very brief occurrances. Therefore the odds that we'll see Super or Shark Attack or even Shogun is close to nil. Nbajammer 05:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :As it stands, since the pic we've seen is the Mega Mode, then it would be all zord footage which has to get changed anyway. Mind you, they've already once changed the ranger that was in the cockpit to suit their needs. In "A Sticky Situation", Jayden shows up to the zord battle in Super Mega Mode, as opposed to what would have been normal mega mode if they'd followed the Shinken footage. The result was a Shogun powered beat down, so such a case would be likely here. We'll see what happens with the Shogun, but Super Mega Mode is a definite go.Aquaslash 05:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::But it's not definite. Bear in mind that each time a transformation into Super Mega has been shown, the ranger in question was in Super Mode first. This decreases any likelyhood of Super Mega Gold, as does the low number of episodes left. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually the incident I just mentioned had Jayden show up to a fight in Super Mega Mode, without being shown to morph into it. Jayden was actually stuck in a pile of glue off screen and was freed when the Nighlok was killed. What's likely to happen is that Antonio won't be shown in Super Samurai Mode, but will instead appear in a zord battle in the Super Mega Mode, having gone Super offscreen. A really good spot for this to happen is in the episode where he will team up with the female red and co-pilot the Claw Armor Megazord. Granted, the Shinkenger footage has the female in Super Mode here, but the Shinkenger cockpit footage is unusable. Thus, it's a good point to change things up. Not to be a broken record, but they've already done this before, and that suit looks to be the real deal. :::I've got no problems with not editing the page, cause really I just pass by here and lurk. However, I've seen all I need to seem, and am throwing my chips in here, preparing to watch history repeat itself.Aquaslash 06:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except that Takeru (and later Kaoru) used Super Mode a lot - whereas Genta only used it once, and it wasn't via the Inromaru but via the powers of the Goseigers. If that happens at all, it'll be entirely new footage which I don't see happening. The shot of Jayden being in Super Mega might be the result of extraneous footage of Takeru in Super form from a scene or episode that wasn't otherwise used. So, like Digi and I have said, that doesn't make it definite that Antonio will go Super and then Super Mega - the source footage isn't there. Yes, it's possible but it isn't definite. Nbajammer 06:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Again, you're not feelin me here bro. I'm saying that the super transformation will happen offscreen. In other words, we will not see him in regular Super Mode. Having him go super samurai offscreen would sidestep the need for any kind of footage. The problem of source footage is actually irrvelant, first of all because we've seen original fooatge with the red, blue, and yellow super suits. Furthermore, we are dealing strictly with the Mega Mode, which in itself is a completely original concept, and doesn't have any source footage. Furthermore, so far in this entire season, there has only been ONE shot of a direct morph from Super Mode to Super Mega Mode, which was in, lo and behold all original footage. The transition between those two forms generally happens offscreen anyway. We can't really say how it's going to play out yet, but let's look at the facts: :::*They made a fancy Super Mega Gold suit :::*Every American suit that we've seen in...well anything, be it a toy package, a website, or a press shot, has been used in some capacity, even if it's as little as a stock transformation sequence. :::*This exact situation, of using a super mode where it shouldn't have been, in order to use Shogun mode has already been done before. ::::That's really all there needs to be to see that at the very least, Super Mega Gold is definitely happening. The fact that there's no Super Samurai mode footage is irreleveant to the cause of using Super Mega mode. Aquaslash 07:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Aquaslash is correct, lack of source footage isn't an issue. We won't see Super Samurai Gold, but we may see Super Mega Gold. And the Lauren and Antonio Clawzord scene seems like the perfect time. Digifiend 10:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Except that, in that scene, it is Lauren who is Super and not Antonio. If they continue with the same method of using the footage, Antonio won't go Super. In theory it is possible, sure, but there's not enough episodes left. I wouldn't count on Antonio going Super or Super Mega at this point. Remember, until it shows up in the show it might not happen. We cannot see nor predict the future, so absolutely nothing is "definitely going to happen" until it occurs, or a preview shows it. Nbajammer 16:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, just to end this, we'll go with Super Mega, and not Super on the page. Just cuz we've seen the suit. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC)'' :Jammer, they've used Super Mega in place of normal red once before, and of course the footage has to be replaced either way. So what Shinkenger did is moot. Digifiend 18:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::When exactly was this? Every instance I've seen matches Shinkenger - unless it was in a zord, in which case of course they'd use a Mega form since they do that in the zords. The source footage of Genta going super wouldn't fit within the Samurai context. Not to mention that we're assuming this will appear (remember nothing of the sort has aired yet!) and the wiki doesn't post unverified information. Yes, there's a picture of it, but they make promotional images all the time. Still doesn't mean it'll get used. I like DC's resolution to this because it leaves open the possibility of noting in the section that it was a promotional thing if that's all it turns up being. In short, what I'm getting at is the notion that "it'll definitely happen" - we simply cannot and do not know that. We really should hold off including it until when/if it airs in the show or other official source. If such a source exists that shows Antonio using Super Mega Mode (and a picture alone is no such source), then perhaps it needs to be referenced. Nbajammer 20:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::As I mentioned earlier jammer, it was in "A Sticky Situation". You can compare to I think episode 37 of Shinkenger. Jayden shows up to the fight in Super Mega Mode (which yielded a Shogun apperance), which if they had played the straight Shinkenger card, he'd have just been in regular Mega Mode. As for the whole assumption bit, Samurai has a track record of using every single suit that has been made. This would be different if the boxart was a drawing, because then I'd actually agree with you. However, we currently have THIRTEEN instances of a US exclusive power up appearing on some media before it's debut on the TV show (the core 5 Mega Modes, red, yellow, and pink Shoguns, the core 5 Super Mega Modes). Six of them were from toy packages like this one (the first 6 in that list). With a track record like that, I think it's a pretty safe bet that they're doing what they've been doing all along. Aquaslash 21:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd like to weigh in on this. We don't really have any proof, aside from the promotional image, that Antonio can use anything other than the regular Mega Mode. Adding Super Mega Mode before seeing proof in the show would be like adding Shark Attack Mode to Mike's page. We haven't done that, so I vote we leave it out until we see it in the show. You need to be consistent with the treatment of the pages. If Super Mega Mode goes on here, then Shark Attack Mode has to go on Mike's. There's no difference in the lack of information. Tobalth 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Considering that Mike can clearly be seen in Shark Attack Mode in the fall promo, I would actually be ok with that. Granted, the promo footage isn't always 100 % final, but this isn't the same as switching a shodophone out, or adding flashy effects to a weapon.Aquaslash 22:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, allow me to be a technical knucklehead here for a moment. I don't think it would be correct wording to say that Antonio cannot, or is unable to activate the base Super Samurai mode, because all you do is push a button on the Black Box. It's literally so easy a Mooger could do it. What instead should be emphasized is that it's not practical because he would be unable to use the Black Box in combat unless he borrowed a Spin Sword.Aquaslash 22:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Tobalth pretty much hit what I said on the head (sans the source footage aspect) - we don't really know that it's going to happen and given that we don't have an official source it should not be added until either it does happen or there is an official source. And yes, we should avoid using 'cannot' when we know that he has the means to do something. Nbajammer 22:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC)